Une Galette Nommé Jackson
by MammaDiva
Summary: Une envie et personne pour l'assouvir, heureusement que Jackson est là pour donner du plaisir a Stiles


**Un OS spéciale épiphanie, oui je sais que c'est demain, mais malheureusement je serais très occupé donc je vous le poste aujourd'hui.**

 **Bonne galette des rois a toutes et a tous.**

 **Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude (ça devient chiant de rien avoir) rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

 **UNE GALETTE DES ROIS POUR LYCAONS**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **S** tiles était impatient, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça, la patience n'était pas son fort, mais il attendait ce moment depuis 6 jours, si longs jours, depuis le 1er janvier pour être exact, lui s'en foutait de la nouvelle année, lui ce qu'il voulait s'était ce moment où il pourrait savourait enfin « la galette des rois ».

 **T** radition que lui avait appris Alison, cette délicieuse pâtisserie qui pouvait se déguster à la frangipane généralement ou au chocolat ou alors de façon délicieusement brioche au format rond avec des morceaux de fruits confits.  
Stiles avait un gros penchant pour cette dernière, surtout que Peter savait très bien la faire.

 **C** ela faisait trois ans que toute la meute se retrouvait ensemble pour ce passage obligé de ce début d'année, Stiles avait beaucoup insisté auprès de Derek (enfin insisté est un bien grand mot, Derek aurait fait n'importe quoi pour satisfaire son amour secret qui n'est un secret que pour Stiles bien entendu) et celui-ci avait menacé tous ses bêtas d'être présent ce jour-là pour manger la fameuse galette.

 **M** alheureusement, cette année personne ne sera là, Erica et Boyd étaient parti en vacances chez la famille à Erica, Isaac était en repérage pour son université dans l'état voisin, Danny était en famille à Haïti, Derek, Peter et Cora passaient leur vacance au Mexique, Alison et Scott étaient partit en France avec Christopher, Lydia faisait les boutiques avec sa mère à New-York.

 **M** anque de chance, il ne restait que ce pauvre Jackson qui ne voulait pas retourner dans les Hampton pour la septième année consécutive, mais surtout ses parents l'avaient puni pour ses mauvaises notes scolaires et avaient décidé de lui trouver un professeur personnel pour lui faire remonter sa moyenne.  
 **P** ourquoi manque de chance, tout simplement parce que la personne qu'ils avaient designer se trouvait être Stiles.

 **Ç** a ne dérangeait pas Jackson d'avoir Stiles pour professeur personnel, pas du tout, il en était même plus que ravi, mais l'entendre se plaindre depuis trois jours qu'il n'aurait pas droit à la galette des rois lui tapait littéralement sur le système.

 **A** lors que Stiles soufflait pour la vingtième fois depuis environ deux minutes tout en regardant le cahier d'exercices de Jackson pour corriger ses erreurs, il craqua, se leva et partit de la chambre de l'humain, Stiles l'entendit claquer la porte d'entrée.

 **S** tiles était malheureux soudainement, pas pour la galette, en cet instant, il s'en foutait royalement, non, il était malheureux, car il devait s'occuper de son JackJack et il n'avait réussi qu'à le faire fuir, il avait tellement espéré se rapprochait de lui à son retour inespéré d'Angleterre, il avait réussi à la faire rire et à le prendre dans ses bras quand un soir, il était venu regarder un film avec lui.

 **M** ais il était tellement obnubilé par sa galette qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à son louveteau blond, il prit son téléphone et envoya un message.  
\- _Désole Jack, revient !_ _  
_ _-_ _Tu me saoules, j'arrive dans dix minutes_ _  
_ _-_ _Ok, tu m'en_ _veux ?_

 **P** as de réponse de la part du blond qui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.  
Dix minutes passèrent et la porte d'entrée claqua, Stiles se mit à courir faisant attention de ne pas tomber par terre comme la dernière fois, cette fois-ci Derek ne serait pas là pour le prendre dans ses bras… Lui éviter la chute plutôt, on s'égare, on s'égare.

 **Q** uand Stiles arriva en bas des marches, il fut surpris, surpris et heureux, Jackson Whittemore se tenait devant lui, les yeux brillant, le sourire ravageur et tenant dans ses mains… Une galette des rois comme les aimait Stiles.  
_ **Comment ?**

_ **Je connais une très bonne pâtisserie française à deux pas d'ici, j'en avais marre de t'entendre soufflait et je m'en suis souvenu, joyeuse galette des rois Stiles, Jackson posa la galette sur la table du salon.** **  
**Stiles lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises.  
_ **Euh, tu fais quoi Stiles ?**

_ **Je t'embrasse comme tu le mérite.**  
_ **Et Derek ?** **Tu y penses ?**  
_ **Derek n'est pas là, et puis j'ai le droit d'embrassait qui je veux non ?** **  
** **J** ackson se mit à rougir en pensant au véritable baiser qu'il aimerait du jeune hyper actif, mais il se contenta de ça, l'amour, n'est-il pas d'être heureux pour la personne que l'on aime, même si elle ne l'est pas de nous ?

_ **Bon, on la mange cette galette que tu es allé chercher, sinon c'est toi que je mange.**  
 **S** tiles ne vit pas les rougeurs qui apparurent sur le visage de Jackson à sa phrase.  
 **I** ls s'installèrent et mangèrent la tarte de bon appétit.  
 **L** a couronne fut mise sur la tête de Jackson et Stiles en était ravi.

* * *

Alors je precise que je ne la met pas en complète, il pourrais y avoir des suites ou des OS Stiles/Jackson pas en couple bien sur mais des petites choses mignonne


End file.
